


Want Another Taste, I’m Begging

by bagel_the_llama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Feminization, I mean, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, a slut for jaehyuns dick, and jaehyun is damn good at it, but its okay because he’s pretty, excessive use of ‘baby girl’, like a lot, pretty boy taeyong, slut lee taeyong, taeyong has a small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagel_the_llama/pseuds/bagel_the_llama
Summary: taeyong just wants his alpha to fuck him; jaehyun calls tae ‘baby girl’ a lot. that’s pretty much the summary.





	Want Another Taste, I’m Begging

**Author's Note:**

> title from DNCE - Cake By the Ocean

“Fuck, your cock looks so pretty like that baby. Look at it leaking all over the floor, poor bitch can’t stop humping the floor like a naughty little puppy can he?”

Taeyong whimpered at the words and let out a loud moan as his cock rubbed hard against the floor. A damp spot had started to grow on the carpet due to Taeyong’s precum spilling out in large amounts. 

A loud squelching noise echoed around their shared apartment as Taeyong rocked down on the vibrator in his ass before clenching tightly as it bumped against his prostate. His little cock let out even more precum, evident by the even larger dark spot on his panties.

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s hair tightly and shoved his mouth down near his erection. “Do you want this,” he smacked Taeyong’s cheek with his erection twice, “do you want to suck my big cock, Taeyong? Come on baby girl, open up your mouth for your alpha. Tell alpha how much you want his big cock.”

“Please Jaehyun, give me your cock. Please, alpha, fuck me, shove your big cock in my little hole and ruin me, put your cock so far down my throat that I choke on you. Please alpha, use me” Taeyong whimpered up at Jaehyun. Jaehyun growled and shoved Taeyong’s mouth down on his dick and immediately started thrusting into the omega’s mouth. Taeyong stared up at Jaehyun as the alpha fucked his face, eyes growing wetter the longer the cock was in his mouth.

Eventually the tears started falling down his face as the cock in his mouth started thrusting harder than before. Jaehyun grabs hold of Taeyong’s hair and pulls, making Taeyong moan out as his alpha’s cock assaults his mouth.

“You’re my bitch aren’t you?” Jaehyun snarls, “My good little slut. All mine to fuck anywhere I want to right? Come on, moan for me omega.” He pushes his foot down on the omega’s panties, right over the tip of Taeyong’s little pink cock. Taeyong moans loudly around the cock in his mouth, his hands gripping onto the alpha’s hips harshly as his mouth gets fucked brutally.

“Gonna come on the floor for me, slut?”  
Jaehyun says to Taeyong as the omega ruts his little cock against the floor while Jaehyun thrusts into his mouth. “Gonna get your expensive panties you begged me for dirty because you cum so quickly when your alpha uses you the way you like him to.” 

Taeyong whimpers continuously around Jaehyun’s cock as drool drips down the sides of his mouth. His little cock a bright pink and painfully hard as he ruts even harder against the floor. Taeyong starts sobbing against the cock in his mouth, his throat spasming, as cum erupts from his little cock. He ruts against the floor for a few more seconds before looking at Jaehyun with big, teary eyes.

“Alpha is going to wreck you now, babygirl. Rut some more for me baby, get your little dick hard for me again, that’s it Tae. Now get on the bed and let alpha spread you open.”


End file.
